


Kiss Me Better

by stripped, tryslora



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripped/pseuds/stripped, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine is injured, Kurt is fascinated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December mini-challenge at kink_bingo. I don't own Glee, I'm just writing here.
> 
> [Sept 3, 2017] Once upon a time I had two completely separate identities online, for a variety of reasons, most of which had to do with needing a place where I could privately talk to the world. Except the private talking identity also became a fic writing identity, and yes, it's taken me this long to figure out that I can close out the private parts and link the fic parts to my usual self online. So hi. I'm also tryslora.

“Let me see it.” Kurt crossed his arms and waited, tapping one toe.

Blaine hesitated. “You don’t want to see this, Kurt. It’s disgusting.”

“Of course I do. You got it defending me.” Never one to be denied when he wanted something, Kurt tugged Blaine’s shirt open, exposing the bandage on his shoulder. He stripped that away, revealing the jagged edges of the carefully stitched wound.

Kurt smiled. “My hero.” He kissed it, tongue teasing to taste a faint hint of blood as he murmured, “Let me make it better. Heroes are irresistible.”

Blaine groaned, and let Kurt heal him.


End file.
